


Moonless Nights

by FlufSheep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Investigations, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlufSheep/pseuds/FlufSheep
Summary: Regis is trying to keep track of Dettlaff after the events in Toussaint. He thinks his friend doesn't want to talk to him, but maybe things are not what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, so any mistakes please feel free to talk to me.

The vampire was waiting for his scarce meal — a miserable skinny rabbit — to be enough roasted while contemplating the past few days. Regis was keeping track of Dettlaff, or trying to, for almost four months. In this moment he has made himself comfortable in a little spot far from the roads in the Northwest of Kagen, occult by a moonless night. His only company was a small mule named Draakul, a present of Geralt before he left Toussaint. If the flickering fire attracted someone or something it would hardly be a problem; he doubts anyone wanders in this part of Sodden, especially after the war. When he passed by a decadent tavern in Kagen the owner was pretty satisfied to fill him in the details about others travellers when asked, and not many venture themselves around unless they have serious business to attend. Most folk was focused on rebuilding their lives and homes.

He took his time in Kage to buy some food and items, becoming the owner of a fine pair of knitting needles. An old lady pushed a green dyed wool into his hands in exchange for some salve and balm, while saying it wasn’t even winter, yet he should be careful to not be mistaken for a frozen corpse. A good distraction was welcome and the new hobby would provide a warm shawl soon. There was little to do while in the road, and even if the boredom was nothing compared to his time when his body was chopped and buried, he could always learn something new. However if he insisted on knitting beneath such low light his eyes were quick to stung and hurt.

The rabbit was enough to fill his stomach and a drink succeeded on fogging his thoughts. It was rather frustrating to be ignored by Dettlaff. The vampire was smart and could use their brethren to gather information, so his refuse to talk and insistence on running away left a bitter taste in Regis mouth, which he tried to hide using the last of his mandrake moonshine. He prepared the ground with a thick blanket, pulled his cloak tightly around his body and put himself to watch the scorched wood. His eyes stung even without the knitting but he tried to not think much about it.

\------- ❈ -------

Regis rubbed his ears and hands and kept his eyes on the road. He could see a small village ahead where he was hoping to find a decent bed by the end of the night. Passing by the first houses he could see there was little to hope for. He dismounted Draakul and approached a man sitting by some crates, taking notes.

“Good evening sir,” He waited the other to put down the coal pencil and finally look at him. “I was hoping to find some place to eat and rest, do you know where I could go?”

The man smudged his face clearing a running nose, and eyed the vampire from toe to head, giving a deep sniff. “What’s your name?”

“Emiel Regis-”

“And what is your deal here, mister Regis?”

Regis ran his hands over the wrinkles on his tunic and straightened his back. “I’m only a traveller, sir...?”

“Alco, the name is Alco.”

“A pleasure to meet you, sir Alco. As I was saying, I’m only a traveller passing by, I don’t have business to attend in the village. I’m just looking for some rest.”

“A traveller going where? There is nothing around here.”

It is difficult to explain where he was going for the reason there was no such place. Regis was following a trail he only thought could belong to his friend or their brethren. Dettlaff probably was avoiding human settlements, what made everything more difficult. “I’m taking an unusual rote in the direction of the Chotla. I expect to arrive in White Orchard in some time.”

The man wrinkled his large nose and squinted at the barber-surgeon. “No offense sir, but it is very dangerous to walk around outside the roads.”

“I’m aware, sadly I have my reasons.”

“No inn or tavern here.”

Regis ran his fingers along the bag strap, thinking. “Do you happen to know someone who may need medical help? I’m a barber-surgeon, besides a herbalist, and I can trade my services for a roof, if needed.”

Alco scrutinized him with beady eyes and sighed. “Follow the path in the right and stop by the third house. I don’t know if Nora can spare a bed, but I know her daughter is pretty sick.”

Regis thanked the man and followed said path ending in front of an old shack. The door was really damaged and of no service, only to provide some privacy. He left his mule near and knocked the door, what opened it a little revealing a scarce room inside. There he could see a fire burning and hear some coughs. He waited if someone would attend to him but no one came.

“Excuse me, there is someone in here?” He feigned ignorance while stepping inside the hut. By the fire he saw a small girl sitting on the floor and wrapped in a thin cover. The girl was coughing violently and didn’t seem to notice him. He approached the figure and crouched, touching her with caution. The small creature cried in fear and recoiled her body from his touch, and Regis could only feel pity in this moment.

“I’m really sorry miss, didn’t mean to scare you.” He raised his hands and moved away in order to give the girl some space. “I was looking for Nora and heard you, are you not feeling well?”

The girl could not be more than 10 years old; a thin frame, small face hidden by a tousled hair. “Are you looking for mama?”

“Yes, I’m. And I happen to be a doctor, you see. I’m here to help you.” The girl seemed to relax a little at it. Children were easy to talk to, they would trust a stranger quickly, and Regis was in part grateful for it but also it meant they could be easily deceived.

“She went to gather flowers to make me tea.” Regis looked outside and the sky was already painted pink with the sunset, so the mother would return soon, he hoped.

“I will wait for her outside, then.” He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. “I may have something to help you ease this cough in the meantime so you can rest a little. Do you want it or wish to wait for your mom?” He took a vial from his pouch and offered the girl. The tiny fingers took it from his hand and she tried to open it in vain; so whatever the sickness was, the girl was really weak.

“Here, let me do it for you.” He opened it and gave for the little girl, who took a gulp from the flask. “I will be outside if you need anything.” The girl only nodded and laid down facing the fire.

Regis stepped outside and sat by the porch, looking at the forming stars in the sky. The girl’s cough had subdued due the syrup. He always made some to offer to people, and the mix could relieve the throat and allow the taker to sleep peacefully. He had made some before leaving Toussaint to Geralt give for his staff to use in Corvo Bianco.

\------- ❈ -------

He woke up with back pain and a light headache. It seems he fell asleep while waiting. Regis arranged his collar and sleeves. Looking around there was no trace of Nora and he could hear the girl sleeping inside the shack. The night was young but it was a little disconcerting that the woman did not come back yet. He took a blanket from Draakul and went inside, asserting the girl temperature and gladly she didn’t have a fever. He wrapped it around the little body and fuelled the makeshift fireplace. Outside he tied Draakul up a fence and decided it was for the best to look for the mother, after all there was little chance of something coming for the girl with the house being near the village center, but her mother was probably in the woods.

He followed a path leading to a barrier of trees where he could see footprints and it only pointed further ahead. Entering the woods he walked silently and could barely hear any other sounds besides his breath and steps. Coming near a brush he saw some celandine and made quick work on taking the flowers and stashing inside his bag. Regis grabbed his strap and continued to walk, following the steps.

Regis found himself into a clearing where he finally spotted the woman. She was on the ground and looked hurt; he could smell the blood and see the cuts in the cloth. Fortunately she wasn’t unconscious and must have heard or saw him by the startled look on her face.

“Who is there?!”

He ran to her and was quickly to apply a clean cloth on the injury. “I’m here to help. Can you walk?”

The woman tried to rise but her legs gave away. “You must leave me! It will come back!”

Regis gathered the woman onto his arms with little effort. “So we must move.” His usually slow heart was beating fast — whatever _ it _ was, there was no sound or movement, what made him uneasy. He needed to arrive somewhere safe and look at the injury, make sure the woman could survive.

She grabbed his arms hard when something settled around them, something heavy and menacing. Regis fixed his eyes ahead and didn’t look back. In the back of his head he knew he had stumbled upon something dangerous and his legs were a lot more heavier than usual. He was quick to protect the woman from the first attack only to have his back slashed and in the next moment he was being throw against a tree. The woman screamed in fear and against his will he looked the creature; it was a katakan with a corpulent body and wide wings.

“Don’t do it, I don’t want to fight you.” The beast bared his fangs and Regis started to take in the entire image. He could see thick blood dripping from where the eyes should have been. The sockets were empty and gruesome, accompanied by a terrible smell. And in a second Regis understood: this vampire was not alive.

He extended his claws in time to parry an attack and dodge, moving away from the monster. “Run Nora!” The woman stumbled but ran away in the direction of the village.

Regis was quick to cut one of the wings, making the katakan cry in agony, but not quick enough to defend himself from another blow. This time the creature did not waste time and immobilized him with his heavy body, and before Regis escaped he felt the sharp fangs piercing his torso. His vision blurred and he could feel his body weakening. He prayed for Dettlaff hear his agony and show up, help him. The fangs soon left his body and the katakan body was covered in fires which he could see reflected in a silver sword shining in the moonless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
Regis needs to learn to take care of himself better.

Regis was on his elbows and watched Geralt as the man deflected an attack and used Quen to protect himself from the katakan. The monster was growing aggressive as the witcher applied several blows to its body.

“Regis! May need your help here!”

He dematerialized and was by Geralt side in a second. They both fought the katakan unleashing timed blows until Geralt pinned its body with the sword and Regis beheaded the creature with his claws. The large head rolled to their feet and the smell was unbearable, making the vampire bent over and puke what little meal he had gotten to eat earlier. Warm hands rubbed circles at his back until the only thing he could force out of his stomach was a yellowish bile.

“Sit down, I’m going to burn this thing.” Geralt left him to make a pile of the body and burn it in the clearing. If Regis had more strength he would have insisted on examining the body, but the rooting smell was replaced by smoke and burning flesh, turning his stomach upside down again.

Breathing heavily he put his hand over the bite, feeling the slow stretch of skin closing up. He wasn’t expecting a katakan to show up, much less being attacked by one who didn’t seem quite alive. Regis gathered himself and went to the witcher, side by side they watched the burning body.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but what are you doing here, Geralt?”

“Could be asking you the same. Is Dettlaff involved on this?”

“I’m not quite sure of what __this__ is, but I’ve never heard of a vampire being resurrected, less of a vampire messing with necromancy.”

Geralt was silent for a short pace and then shrugged. “You were kind of resurrected.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Regis shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “I was merely... put together. Besides, I’m not a katakan.”

“Let’s go back. You’re still bleeding.”

They walked in silence until finally arriving at the edge of the village. Some torches lit up the path and Regis could see Roach at Draakul’s side near the house and Nora was sitting by the porch with the little girl hugging her closely. He felt a weight leaving his shoulders as seeing the mother alive.

“By the gods! You made it!”

“Yes madam, with some luck.” He approached the woman and motioned to her clothes. The girl stepped back and was staring at Geralt. “May I?”

She allowed him to examine the injury — lucky it wasn’t deep. The scare must have been a lot worse than the actual harm, nevertheless it required some care.

“It may need some stitches. If you allow me I can tend to it.”

Geralt helped her up and they went inside the shack, where the witcher lit the fire and some oil lanterns. There was a small room at the back which Regis didn’t pay attention to earlier, and there was a small bed and a chest.

“I have no coin for witchers here.”

“This is not a contract, you owe me nothing.”

“Neither I am a witcher.” Regis started to take his medical supplies from the pouch and sterilized the needle with alcohol. “I’m simply a barber-surgeon.”

“He is a doctor, mama!” The girl was sitting up the chest swinging her little legs. She looked a lot better. “He gave me medicine.”

“Geralt. Could you please...” It was for the best if the little girl didn’t see her mother being sutured. The witcher seemed to think the same as he offered a hand for the girl.

“C’mon little miss, better leave the doctor to work.”

Regis could hear outside the room the little girl — Ligia, as she announced to Geralt — interrogate his friend about his eyes, his swords, his clothes, everything. Geralt tried to give satisfactory answers to her and it was clear in his voice he wasn’t uncomfortable. Must be good to find people like her, so open to his kind and with innocent interest.

“May I ask your name, sir?”

“Emiel Regis, my friend there is Geralt, as you must have heard.”

“Mister Regis, pardon me if I’m being too forward, but... you are not human, are you?”

Regis hesitated some time before answering. “No, I’m not. But I won’t bring any harm to you or your daughter, trust me. And I would be grateful if you don’t talk about it with the others villagers.”

The woman acquiesced in silence and Regis put himself to work.

\------- ❈ -------

After a while Nora was put to sleep together with little Ligia and Geralt made Regis sat by the fire in a chair he found.

“Let me have a look.” Geralt deposited his swords by the wall and pointed the torn cloth.

“I’m fine, Geralt.” Regis hid the rigs with his hands. “It is already closed.”

“No, it is not. You don’t look well, just let me take care of it Regis.”

Geralt took his fingers off the way and spread the fabric, scrutinizing the injury. Warm fingers touched tender skin and Regis hissed between teeth.

“You healed a lot faster than this when Dettlaff attacked you. The katakan had any poison?”

Before Regis could answer Geralt was unbuttoning his collar. “No- Geralt.” He wasn’t a moribund, he could undress himself if needed. “Please, let me.”

Regis took off the coat and undressed the left side of his tunic, enough to reveal his torso. He fixed his stare at the bite at his side; it wasn’t completely closed and his clothes were getting more dirty with some undermining blood.

“It will close soon enough. I don’t believe there is poison.”

“How can you be so sure? It doesn’t look good.” Geralt was now crouching in front of him, applying a wet cloth to the wound. It never occurred to Regis that his hands could be this light.

“I don’t feel any burning or tingling. Now Geralt, will you tell me what are you doing here?”

“Ciri came over some weeks after you left. She said there was something wrong going on with vampires.”

“Wrong? Did she encounter something like the katakan?”

“Yes, she killed two alps that happened to be already dead. Where did you put the needle?”

“I don’t need stitches Geralt, I can regenerate on my- Ouch!”

“So I decided to investigate the problem. Necromancy is already troublesome with humans, with vampires is a whole new deal of disturbing. Anyway, it is work for a witcher.”

“That is for sure, my friend. Necromancy is a quite dangerous science.” Now it seemed a lot more urgent to find Dettlaff. Regis was pretty sure his blood brother wasn’t involved — he liked to believe Dettlaff had at least one limit —, but he may be in danger. “Yet this doesn’t answer why did you leave your retirement and are here.”

“Though Dettlaff could be involved, but you said he is not. Sit there for a moment.” Geralt left the shack and returned with some stuff including a bag from which he took a clean shirt. “There. Yours need a lot of repair. Nobody is going to believe you are a barber-surgeon if wearing rags.”

Regis huffed but accepted the clothe. He turned around to face the fireplace and removed the rest of his tunic, feeling a little chill.

“Didn’t know vampires felt cold.” He didn’t need to look to know there was a little smile playing on the witcher’s lips. “Or are we shy now, Regis?”

“We feel cold Geralt, but some of us are more bothered by it than others.” He finished buttoning the shirt — it was a little larger than his average clothes and smelled faintly of sweat. Geralt must have dressed it some days ago. “We can endure it, but doesn’t mean it is pleasant.”

“We can find you some new clothes tomorrow. I don’t believe they will have anything fancy but at least something more fitting. And maybe we can repair your tunic.” Geralt was preparing two sleeping bags at the ground before them, and Regis found it amusing the witcher had brought two with him.

“How did you find me?”

“As I’m not fluent in bird speech as someone, I was forced to use other method, a rather unpleasant one.” He undressed the heavier part of his armour, putting it aside. “I asked people. It seems a certain barber-surgeon was seen travelling alone passing by Kagen some days ago.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry for putting you in this situation. Talking to people, such a strenuous task.”

Geralt chuckled already under the cover. “I’m gladly I found you, Regis. In one piece.”

“Me too, my friend, me too.”

\------- ❈ -------

It was a chill morning as Regis examined Ligia. Her cough was back and she presented a little fever today, plus pain behind the eyes. It may have started as a flu, but even a simply flu could turn into pneumonia if not treated. So Regis talked to Nora about how to take care of the girl and proceeded to prepare some medicine. Geralt offered some of his ingredients for the task.

Ligia was sleeping inside the room with Nora attending to her fever. Regis was by the fire stirring a little cauldron.

“So, tell me Geralt, what do you know about this creatures?”

“Not much more than you, I suppose. It was the first one I’ve ever seen.” Geralt was sharpening his swords near Regis. The vampire felt an impulse to put the silvery locks behind his ears. It looked like it obscured his view. “At least __undead__.”

“Hm. And what did Cirilla tell you? Where did she find them?”

“She found them near Rivia, it was a contract on a missing person. She said the alps looked decomposed and smelled bad. And burned their bodies after one tried to slash her leg even after being beheaded.”

“Well, this is beyond alarming. If these creatures reach settlements it will be dangerous. I must find Dettlaff quick. I don’t believe he is involved, but I fear for his safety. And I’m sure he could help us identify who is behind this.” He poured the liquid inside some flasks. “For I believe these creatures are not being resurrected by their will.”

Geralt put aside the blades and dropped his shoulders. “Chances are high it is a crazy mage, but I’m not finding the culprit.”

“How come you are not? I believe you said it was work for a witcher.”

“Yes, but I’m retired and my patience on fighting mages is already sold out.”

“Forgive me my friend, but you are being a little inconsistent. I’m beginning to think you were actually worried about me.”

“As far I know these creatures started to show up right after you left to look for Dettlaff. Figured out you could be in danger if happened to you to bump into one of this vampires.” Geralt stretched his arms and glanced up to Regis. “And I’m not willing to see you dead again. Think of it as your personal witcher.”

Regis almost spilled the medicine into his hand, luckily he managed not to. “I am extremely grateful for your care, Geralt, but I can take care of myself.”

“As I was capable of taking care of myself too, back when I was searching for Ciri.”

The winter was just starting, so the contrast between the cold atmosphere and the hot steam rising from the cauldron made Regis skin a lot warmer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, why vampire zombies?  
or  
why not? 0_0  
(they are not thaaat dangerous)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I'm quite late with an update but these last months have been hard on me.
> 
> This chapter kind of concludes the beginning of the story. I will try to update it as soon as possible. This fic is quite self-indulgent and also I don't have a beta reader! So, please, feel free to say to me if you encounter any mistakes. And also, I took some poetic liberties with the lore (especially regarding monsters). 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! All comments are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr (@kuurara) or Twitter (@ClaaPimentel). :)

Geralt took his time polishing his swords while looking at his old friend at the pot. With Regis' back at him, he could notice how the posture was downwards, and the way the vampire's shoulders were stiff. Being away from Toussaint - or away from his blood brother - was not doing any good to Regis. Even vampires needed time to rest, and Regis was not giving himself this time. When Ciri showed up in Corvo Bianco telling him this crazy tale about undead vampires he didn't buy it. He looked up for explanations, maybe even a new creature not identified by the witchers? But his daughter was pretty determined and he does trust Ciri. 

Himself had heard about the myths of zombies, undead monsters, but never seen one. It was a tale of sorts, just like the fairies in the princesses' stories but a lot scarier. Often told to scare people who wanted to practice necromancy, there is a lot of vague information, nothing conclusive. He sent a letter to Yennefer asking for her guidance in the matter - after all, she _does_ have some experience in the field - but nothing to be found on any of her books and scrolls. And the letter he received for an answer was a lot less polite than he expected yet he couldn't blame Yennefer for being jealous over Ciri. Then while searching in the lab, the danger in which Regis could be involved hit him. It was vampires specimens that Ciri found and what if it has to do with Dettlaff? Then he proceeded to do what he can do better than researching.

\------- ❈ -------

Regis finished some flasks of medicine and gave it to Nora and Ligia. It was past lunchtime and neither he or Geralt had any food. 

"Aren't you hungry, Geralt?" 

"Hmmm," The witcher was rummaging through his stuff, searching for something. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since you arrived." Regis quirked an eyebrow. He extended the long sleeves of the shirt while observing Geralt, who pulled a small purse from inside his bag.

"You stay here and get some rest, I'm going to buy some new clothes for you and some food."

"Well Geralt, I know it doesn't quite fit my figure but I'm pretty sure there is no haste in acquiring any new clothes. I'm going to tend to my tunic and it will be good enough for me to use. And for the food gladly Nora has some meat and vegetables I can cook."

"Then you can cook and I will eat when I come back. Still, we need to gather supplies if we are going to travel and you can't cook and sew at the same time. Choose one." He crossed his arms and stared at Regis. "We don't know what we are looking for Regis or what is out there, we can't waste time. It will be quicker this way."

Unconsciously Regis' hand went to his side and he felt the little sting of the stitches. It is already healed and he needs to take the thread off his skin. A bath would be good too. "Now Geralt, maybe you are correct. I will put something to cook and trust you to have enough taste to not buy me an ugly cuirass. But then, please, be quick."

"I don't believe they will have any cuirass here, Regis." A small smile played in his lips. "Maybe some brigandine if we are lucky."

At this Regis made a face and signalized with his hand to Geralt go way.

\------- ❈ -------

Geralt was not quick. Well, he could be quick if he wanted, but he also wanted to find something decent for his friend to wear and this village didn't have anything. He asked some locals and they were kind enough to offer some linen shirts - but as Regis put himself, he is being bothered by the cold. Maybe it is because he hasn't completely healed from Stygga? Was it too intrusive to be asked? At least he brought some dried meat and vegetables. He doesn't know where they are going next and with winter here it will be harder to hunt. It will be better too if they don't camp in the opening.

"Ey Witcher", a gruff man called him. "Heard you looking for some clothes for your friend the barber."

"I'm looking for anything that can provide more heat than a linen shirt."

"Then it is your lucky day sir because I have what you need right here." The man slapped the crate and proceeded to open it, which revealed some goods. "This fine loading arrived yesterday and we can negotiate a good price."

The clothes inside the crate were not of fine quality but a lot sturdier than a simple shirt, for sure. The man beckoned him closer. Well, luckily he won't be returning empty-handed. He took a dark green gambeson with long sleeves from inside and some shirts he supposed were Regis' size. "How much?" 

The vendor sniffed and was happy to offer a not so cheap price.

\------- ❈ -------

Nora was kind enough to lend to Regis her old tub after he prepared a soup. There wasn't much to cock but he put his bests skills in use to provide something nutrient for him, Geralt, and their hosts. Then quickly gathered some water, heated it, and poured into the tub. The woman took her daughter to the main room of the house so he could use the little space in the back for more privacy.

Regis took his scissors from inside his medical kit and tried to cut the stitches from his skin. If he could use a mirror this task would be a lot easier, but life can't be easy for anyone these days, right. He huffed a little while pulling at the thread. He looked intrigued by it - the stretch of his skin and the contrast of the red affected area with the rest of his body. What created that creature he and Geralt killed? Was it an _undead_ as his friend was stating? He wished he had the chance to examine the body. The thrill was high but if he remembers well the creature had wings, what is very peculiar - katakans didn't have any. Maybe it was a mutant? He sank his body into the warm water and enjoyed it while speculating what was Dettlaff up to and if he has any connection to any of it.

The knock at the door was subtle. "Regis, I bought your clothes." 

With some effort he got up and went to the door, putting his hand outside. Geralt deposited the new clothes on them. "Thank you, my friend." He was surprised to see that Geralt brought a wintry gambeson and a shirt, and more surprised yet when it all fitted him well. Looking down at his body it wasn't very fancy, indeed, but sober enough to appraise his patients. 

Stepping out of the room he found Geralt eating, and Nora and Ligia chatting. 

"At least you heated the soup? It was supposed to be lunch but it is so late that we can already call it dinner."

"It is fine. The clothes are fine too." Geralt looked up from his bowl.

"Sir Regis," Nora was with Ligia on her lap, "thank you for the help. I'm already feeling a lot better. Sadly I don't have the coin to pay you two and the townsfolk won't believe there was a monster out there and provide money."

"We have already said it isn't necessary ms Nora, and you provided us with a roof and food. We must thank you for your hospitality."

"When are we leaving, Regis? Got any trace from Dettlaff to follow?"

"I will consult... my friends." He took a small piece of meat from the pot and could feel Ligia's eyes on him with a lot of curiosity. "And then return with some answers. If you excuse me." 

He walked for some time outside the house until a raven came from the forest. 

"Hello, little bird. Do you have any new clues for me?" The bird chirped and denied any information until he presented the meat. "Now, you are being very demanding. I know it is risked to follow someone that asked to not be followed but-" the raven took the meat from his fingers "the cause is quite noble, my feathery friend. It would be beneficial if we abandoned the bribe."

The raven eyed him with disinterest and then communicated that his group saw some lesser vampires by the Chotla. It was not much. He thanked the raven and before they could fly, Regis asked something more. "Also, did your group has seen anything strange with these vampires?" The raven tilted their head and left. He presumed that there weren't any special specimens of vampires and went back and presented the information to Geralt who didn't take it too well.

"I'm a good tracker Regis, but not this good. You will be able to locate these vampires if we travel in this direction?"

"I may be able to track it, yes. I rely on some help from my friends-" Ligia gave a little gasp from the side of the room, which made him _almost_ smirk. "and I am able to communicate with my brethren. The problem is that even doing it I've been running around for some time. There are a lot more of my kind out there than I could imagine."

This was Geralt's time to smirk. "Yes, I've noticed it. So we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning is settled."

They prepared to sleep and the next day Regis gave Nora and Ligia tight hugs, thanking them. Ligia looked up to Geralt, and Regis eyed his friend. Geralt took the girl in a little hug, not much comfortable. At least she waved happily to them.


End file.
